


Dawn Breaks 朝向黎明

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 军官!沈, 末世AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 沈昌珉带来希望，将郑允浩送到安全区。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于设定
> 
> 年龄操作 31军官沈X27明星郑  
世界末日AU
> 
> T-病毒是外星病毒的一种，对地球生命造成的破坏表现为活体丧尸化。感染后病变的过程几乎是瞬间的，并且此项病变不可逆转。病毒散播后，世界的人口被分为两类，病毒的易感染人群和耐受人群。易感者出于基因或健康原因，对病毒耐受力较弱，病毒可通过空气、飞沫、汗液等低浓度间接传播方式在他们之间传播。对于耐受人群，出现感染症状的病毒数量阈值则高得多，当他们与感染者的血液、淋巴液、脑髓液直接接触，才会出现感染症状。
> 
> 丧尸可以被通过焚烧或是爆头的方式杀死。同理，只有当丧尸袭击人类，人类受伤时会感染病毒，变成新的丧尸，被袭击要害的人则会直接死亡。

**第一部分：不幸的独行者**

1.

没人想过世界末日来的如此轻易。

据推测，T-病毒最初的携带者是若干名宇航员。他们结束为期五个月的火星勘查任务返航，各自回到家中和妻儿们享受难得的假期。臭氧层内，太阳宇宙射线的辐射强度减小，在太空中不死不灭地沉睡了数万年之久的病毒苏醒了。它们被环游地球的宇航员带到世界各地，这些即将给人们的欢乐和幸福带来毁灭性打击的病毒有着强大的增殖能力，它们迅速彻底地侵占了房间、地窖、皮箱、手帕和废纸堆①，在世界的每一个角落中耐心地守候，等待着瘟神发出召唤。

这个过程中，人们的生活一切如常。经历了四十二天的潜伏期后，T-病毒爆发。如同一枚定时炸弹，人体内的病毒在同一时刻连锁起爆。感染的人们不论身处世界何地，全都由于突如其来的高烧与癫痫症状倒地不起,与此同时，受邀前往MJ故乡，美国印第安纳州加里市参加纪念公演的郑允浩在芝加哥奥黑尔机场的送宾区内准备飞回韩国。他正和艺人朋友闲聊，他们就随着人群如同中枪般倒下，一时间哀嚎遍野，还站着的人们则不知所措，发出尖叫。

空气中凝聚的各种声音让人毛骨悚然，郑允浩又惊又怕，下意识地想去给他的艺人朋友进行心肺复苏术。在他蹲下身子之前，有人一把拉起他，这救了他一命；他摇晃的视线里，血肉从他经纪人的脸上片片剥落，丧尸的利齿几乎贴着他的鼻尖掠过。

他金发碧眼的救命恩人拽着他的胳膊，呼喊着召集还有行动能力的人，带领他们头也不回地朝一辆机场大巴狂奔。他们的队伍起先有两三百人，壮大地奔跑着，移动过程坎坷万分，不断有人受到袭击，或者绊倒落单，掉队的人被丧尸撕咬，又在片刻后汇入这样貌恐怖的亡灵大军——最后包括郑允浩在内抵达巴士门口的竟然只剩十一个人。一声爆鸣后丧尸化的客车司机被爆了头丢出车门，下一秒，开枪的人坐上驾驶位踩下油门，包围了大巴的大群丧尸被碾成内脏和骨骼的残片、令车胎打滑的血泥，发出使人浑身血液冰冷的咯吱声。

一切惨不忍睹。没人清楚到底发生了什么。或许除了开车的谢尔盖·伯格洛夫斯基之外。这名原籍立陶宛的前苏联间谍在恐怖片中的剧情鲜活地投射成惨绝人寰的现实之际，成为了车内其他十个人的唯一依靠。谢尔盖猛打方向盘，冲破防护栏，从被连环车祸堵死的高速路开下去，他开启雨刮器清除挡风玻璃上的血和碎肉，庞大的双层巴士离弦之箭般离开城市边缘的机场，朝着一望无际的大平原驶去。

——在后来的三个月内，世界损失了98%的人口。这是小队成员们在后来从无线电广播里听到的。来自外太空的T-病毒在爆发的刹那使全球三十五亿人丧尸化，剩下另一半没被感染的人则死在撕咬、暴乱与世界瘫痪后的大饥荒里。由于人口过密，全世界数不清的都市里几乎无人生还，逃过一劫的大多是那些和他们一样生活在边远地区的人们：

在那个疯狂与恐怖铺天盖地席卷而来的下午，谢尔盖把他们从机场带到一座毗邻核电站的、美国政府建于冷战末尾的仓库。这座刚刚建成就排不上用场的的仓库本来意图作为堆放制造核武器的材料的秘密基地使用。在九十年代，滞留在美国的前苏联人员把它当做了垃圾场，用作处理那些会让他们暴露身份的军火武器。基地外围一圈高压电网圈住两公顷的空地，在他们抵达的时候因为遭到废弃杂草丛生。

直到谢尔盖敦促一行人走下大巴之前，没人知道等待在前方的是什么。那个黄昏，太阳熄灭在西方，夕阳如血，颤栗的人们的惊魂未定，只有一点确凿无疑：

对于包括郑允浩在内的生存者而言，幸存招致的孤独与忧虑就如同环抱他们的乡野一般，看不到尽头。

*

①：引用自加缪小说《鼠疫》结尾部分。  



	2. Chapter 2

2.

两年后，卡迈市，“奥西斯”基地。

今天是星期五，按日子轮到他巡逻。郑允浩清点武器，RPK机枪挂在肩上，两把马卡洛夫手枪①别进枪袋，他踏出宿舍，朝着基地外围走去。

美国中部的夏天，天空一碧如洗，太阳从早上起就不知疲倦地炙烤一切。炽烈的阳光银雨般猛烈地倾泻而下，不过，再毒辣的太阳也却无法像击退大气中的水分那样击退郑允浩。高挑的东方青年压低帽檐，把一双狐狸似的黑眼睛藏在阴影中。他一边沿着电网走动，一边仔细检查电网的情况。巡视一周后他发现三处损耗，他仔细地在地面上竖立标记，方便小队里的电器工程师格里森稍晚时修补起来。

这种格外的谨慎是必要的，没有了将丧尸阻挡在外的高压电网，谁都无法在徘徊在末日边沿的世界里存活。

最近，游荡在这片旷野的丧尸多了起来。或许南边不再有活物可以吞噬，让它们开始向北边迁徙。自从六月初，几乎每天都有两只撞在电网上。有的在人发现前已经被强大的交流电电到碳化，风一吹就化成一堆焦黑残渣。没被电到要害的阴魂不散地挂在原处，一旦有人靠近，在它们闻到新鲜血肉后免不了一番凄厉可怖地挣扎。

在他刚刚来到基地的那最开始的几次巡逻后，郑允浩只要一闭眼，他脑海中就会浮现这些不成人样的直立走物的幻象，它们有着他远在东方的亲人和朋友的脸孔，它们的尖叫和嘶吼梦魇般牢牢缠住他。第一次在谢尔盖的指导下开枪爆掉其中一只的头时的景象他永生难忘。那是在两年前的一个清晨，他的虎口被手枪的后坐力震得发麻，火药爆破如雷鸣，他两腿发软，心跳比枪声更响。

“在你开枪前它们已经死了。”谢尔盖平静地叙述。但无济于事，目睹它们脑壳碎裂后在日光下扭曲尖叫、分崩离析会让任何对血腥场景感到肠胃不适的人受到极大的冲击。命运一朝跌至深渊之底，人们必须学会坚强，而唯有在痛苦和挫折中人的心智才得以迅猛地成长起来。

如果他仍然过着恍如前世那种幸福平稳的生活，郑允浩开枪永远不可能像现在一样轻车熟路。他面前挂在电网上的丧尸嚎叫着挣扎，从它的断肢和嘴巴中喷出腐臭的黏液，被郑允浩敏捷地侧身躲过。他怜悯地在胸口画十字，为这些不幸成为半死不活的怪物的灵魂祈祷片刻，然后看向它的眉心，瞄准那里，如同一个老兵那样扣动扳机。

上午的巡逻结束后，他回到基地东北角的生活区，和简宁一起给小队的人准备午餐。他们一边闲聊一边做三明治。食材全部来自基地内部——他们非常幸运，十一个人里不仅有苏联间谍和工程师，竟然还能有简宁·杨这个农业学家。两年的时间里，她带领小队将基地南部这片荒芜的空地开垦成适于耕种的农场。他们将谢尔盖冒生命危险从外面的世界带回来的种子播种成成片的作物，现在，基地内部有小麦和水稻，粮食方面完全能自给自足，下一个收获季后，再多养活十几口人也不成问题。

面包是全基地里最来之不易的东西了，在来到基地前郑允浩从来不知道面包的制作过程如此繁杂。他小心翼翼地把它切片，夹上菜园里种的生菜和西红柿，一个来自农场区的母鸡的煎蛋和山羊奶制作的奶酪，最后是一丁点蛋黄酱。“Mayonnaise de Poulet.②”两年前郑允浩刚到基地来时只会说一点简单英语，如今来自路易安娜的简宁连卡津法语单词都教会了他不少。她总是如此活泼乐观，使她身边的人精神一振，即便是在最初的黑暗日子中也是同样。

在午餐准备就绪后，郑允浩把它们拿给顶着烈日在田地中忙碌的人们。

亨利克挥汗如雨，在他看到郑允浩后如获大赦般放下铁锹。他和赛博的衣服已经被汗水浸透，两个人躲到建筑物的阴影中来，从筐子里拿出饮用水猛灌。“还有三天新的灌溉水渠就能修好了，到时候我们可以再开一片地出来。”亨利克从他手里接过三明治咬了一大口，“谢谢你，郑。简宁说接下来咱们种什么？玉米？我看这天就适合种葡萄。日照足，昼夜温差大，结出来的果实用来酿酒肯定很棒。”

“等下个秋天我们就有余粮酿大麦啤酒和威士忌了。到时候不会有人想要喝葡萄酒的。”

对于赛博习惯性地顶嘴，亨利克一点都不在意。他咀嚼嘴里的食物，望向前方。他们面前两千米远，与仓库为邻的核电站的巨大烟囱直耸云霄。“地里的收成是越来越好了。最开始的时候谁能料到咱们有今天呢？”

“得了吧，你这爱怀旧伤感的老家伙。感恩谢尔盖，他是上帝派咱们的救世主。”赛博推搡亨利克的肩膀。一阵暖风吹过，田地里青色的麦浪翻滚摇曳，天上偶尔略过几只飞鸟，受到稻草人的恐吓，不敢落到田埂上啄食庄稼。“看这块地多美。要是我妈妈在这，她也会喜欢的。”

“她是哪里人？”

在同样失去了一切的人面前谈论过去并不是什么禁忌。赛博笑着回答，“她老家是西西里的，嫁到那不勒斯来。我们帕拉拉尼家祖上五代人全是农民。但不能让她看到这后面的核电站。老一辈人都怕这些东西，她肯定觉得辐射会渐渐让我们全身长满水痘，担心得觉也睡不着的。”

“上帝保佑她善良的灵魂。我倒觉得这不是件坏事。想想看，要是辐射让咱们变异，多出不怕丧尸病毒的基因就好了！”

“得了吧，亨利克。谢尔盖给我们找的地方是个核电站旁边的仓库，不是什么核试验基地。”在赛博笑嘻嘻地奚落老人家之前，郑允浩先接话了。他从两人手里接过空水壶放进筐子，“你们多休息一会儿，正午阳光太毒，现在就回地里会给晒脱皮的。”下午还要再巡逻一次，郑允浩准备早点找到格里森，让他和自己去看看电网的情况，于是他和两个人道别，往基地另一头的生活区走去。

这一刻阳光明亮，空气沉静，郑允浩背离建筑物走远，他身后赛博和亨利克一边咬三明治一边闲聊。然而，最不幸的悲剧往往就会降临在最不起眼的时刻，没有丁点预兆，更不会给即将遭受灭顶之灾的人任何提前应对的机会。

世界轰然炸开。

空气被点燃成灼热的红色，犹如雷声轰鸣中亨利克没说完的话被掐断，他猛抽了一口气，还没发出一声大吼，爆炸就从他身后袭来。他迅疾地扑到赛博身上，用自己的身体护住年轻的欧洲男孩，与此同时百米之外的郑允浩被第一波爆炸的气浪掀翻在地。他短暂地失去知觉，回过神来的刹那看向同伴的方向，看到两人一动也不动地躺在在地面，他们身边砖头垒砌的仓库墙壁岌岌可危。震惊之下郑允浩甚至忘记恐惧，他摇晃地爬起身，向他们冲去，希望能在仓库倒塌前把同伴拉到空旷的地方。

第二轮爆炸接踵而至。赛博和亨利克一起被掩埋在雪崩般的废墟之下。郑允浩再一次被气浪轰击，他猛地摔向地面，眼前发黑，耳畔隆隆作响。他全身上下所有的力气都在看到墙壁崩塌时被抽离了身体。不可能有人能从这种情况中生还。后背的配枪在他摔倒的时候像是把他捅了一刀，浑身上下传来的尖锐疼痛铁锤般敲打他的神经。几乎被哀痛和悲伤击倒的郑允浩花费五分钟重新站起来，他咬牙忍住眼泪。

起爆点在空仓库的内部。仓库的地下是给电网供电的蓄电池的所在地，空气中弥漫着焦味和化学剂的酸味。也许爆炸的原因是蓄电池老化——发电机则在基地的另一头。为了方便维护，它被格里森安置在生活区附近。电池爆炸也有可能是发电机突然出了问题。

下一刻，对于某个念头的恐惧攫住了郑允浩的全部神志，让仓库废墟里掩埋的亨利克和赛博都被他抛在脑后。旁观这一惨剧的太阳依旧高悬在湛蓝天幕上，田地里青色的麦穗生机盎然地挺立着，仿佛无事发生，郑允浩却在猛烈的阳光下爆出冷汗。他从牙齿缝中吸气，锤着自己不争气的、抖个不停的两腿，朝生活区的方向奔去。

*

① ：RKP，马卡洛夫，均为苏联军队制式武器。  
② ：法语，意为“鸡蛋蛋黄酱”。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

基地生活区内一片空旷，笼罩着不详的安静。他的心脏在看到电网上这天早晨他击毙那个男性丧尸的地方的一道撕裂口时跌入谷底——这意味着有谁进来了。

电网从来都是一道神圣的屏障，不出差错地庇佑着里面的人们。郑允浩不敢相信自己的眼睛，这个裂口凭空出现，匪夷所思，但的的确确，在无人察觉的时候，灭顶之灾已经蔓延到了基地里。两百码，一百码，三十码，越是靠近宿舍建筑，他的脉搏就越快。就算是从前他在舞台，七万人的目光凝聚在他身上，令他窒息的紧张感也不如此时的万分之一。

他的手掌和额头汗水密布，枪托在他手心一直打滑，他不得不用双手持枪才能抓稳。一秒如同一整年，一分钟又像一毫秒，郑允浩终于来到宿舍门外。他沉重地吸气，做好面对最糟糕情况的心理准备，但当他从虚掩的房门门缝里看到房间内部的景象，他内里的一切骤停了。包括他的心跳。寒冰爬上他的四肢。他站在原地半寸也无法挪动。

（血腥描写预警。内容是小队遭到丧尸袭击，全灭。描写比较直接，不能接受的朋友们请下拉至预警结束部分。）

他半小时离开前还干净整洁的餐厅被鲜血浸透。血浆从各个角落涌出来。地板中间有一群丧尸，其中几个看得出是他们小队的人，和其余的丧尸一起，正趴在地上啃食东一块、西一块的人类尸骸碎片。他看到五六只人手，数不过来的零散指头。十几米外，简宁的躯干开了一个窟窿，被吃掉一半的肝脏掉出来，她扭曲的脸贴在地面，毫无生气的棕色眼睛对准门口。格里森的头颅被他的妻子埃舍尔抱在怀里，她正在用尖锐的爪子掏他的脑髓。

去年秋天，麦田收获之时这对夫妻在小队成员的见证下结合。他仍能记得当谢尔盖念完婚礼祝词，满面通红的新郎新娘拥吻在一起时，十一个人的眼中溢满的欣慰与欢乐。郑允浩后颈一阵刺骨冰凉，眼前出现一个巨大的、扭曲的漩涡，这些幸福的回忆跌落进去，很快变成血淋淋的碎片。就像另一个丧尸口中小说家福尔斯南的肱骨碴子那样。

有多少个夜不能寐的晚上，他没有胆量去想起父母，想起智慧，故乡的那些挚友，他曾经实现过的，甘愿毕生为之奋斗的梦想。两年前，他痛彻心扉，在和他一样失去一切的同伴们的扶持下艰难地重新找到生命的意义，接受了上帝对命运无情的安排。现在，再一次地，这些被击碎，他珍爱的事物不复存在。他的胸膛痉挛似的一震，无法控制地尖锐抽气。一旦他发出动静，门内的丧尸们就注意到了他。这些不再是人类的直立生物朝他涌过来，从它们狰狞可怖的面庞上，依稀可以看出同伴们的影子。

在你开枪前它们已经死了。谢尔盖的话回响在他耳边，郑允浩狠狠地用袖口擦掉眼泪，一脚踹开大门后闪电般从手枪套里掏出马卡洛夫。他连续向它们扣下扳机。第一只死在桌角后，第二只紧接着滚进血泊里，郑允浩打空手枪弹夹，转而用机枪开火。火药爆鸣中只受本能驱使的怪物们成串地倒下去，唯有一只抵达他的脚边。

它生着一头金发，睁着一双蒙着白翳的碧眼。当它干瘪的手臂向郑允浩袭来时，它裂成一条红色缝隙的嘴巴里喷出血沫。这是谢尔盖。他原本以为至少无所不能的谢尔盖·P·伯格洛夫斯基会从这场噩梦中生还。或许他能带领自己走出这个红黑交织的星期五，走到下一个“奥西斯”去。仿佛一道惊雷劈在他头顶，郑允浩感到眩晕，他向后趔趄一步，等回过神来左小腿上已经多出一个血口。尽管他一时间几乎被悲伤、害怕、愤怒的糅合情绪冲昏头脑，如同忒修斯成功找到了弥诺陶洛斯并将其杀死①，他还是朝这个顶谢尔盖的脸皮的怪物开了枪。

（预警结束。）

谢尔盖的头盖骨炸成碎片，抽搐着倒下去，不再动了，郑允浩也跟着倒在地面。他的伤腿让他痛到发抖，失血让他感到寒冷。伤口在破损的裤子下，他看不到这是咬伤或是抓伤。郑允浩平躺着，静静地用枪抵住太阳穴。他不允许自己堕落成行尸走肉。如果他是被谢尔盖咬到，一旦他有丧尸化的征兆，那么手指的痉挛就会拉动扳机结束他的生命。

时间流逝，一丝稀薄的流云随风卷过蔚蓝的天空。渐渐地，对于郑允浩而言，一个比死亡更加可怕的事实开始变得昭然若揭：

他现在是独自一人了。

他被困在“奥西斯”的残骸中。他在这个血色弥漫的夏日中午侥幸逃出生天，没有死于爆炸和丧尸的袭击，可以躲进地下避难所养伤，那里的储备粮食非常充裕，足够他在很长的一段时间内维持温饱。但他心中毫无死里逃生的喜悦，在他看来，还能活几年活着几天没有区别；曾经被一群勤勉善良的人们亲切地称为绿洲的地方已经什么都不剩下了。这里郁郁葱葱的青色麦地与没有人烟、危机四伏的荒野融为一体，成为他最后的牢狱，他是铁栅栏后的死囚犯，随时等待命运的宣判——在巨大的危机感消退后，痛苦像暴风雨一样向他袭来。

起先，他习惯性地压抑着情绪，很快发现毫无办法，眼泪不断地涌出来，呛进他焦灼的咽喉。这世界真是他妈的糟糕透了。他想要扭扯双手，号啕痛哭，质问上天这一切究竟是为什么。但是暨已发生的事无法改写，他也已经将袭击伙伴的丧尸们屠戮殆尽，算得上帮他们报仇雪恨，由此一来，他可以说自己已经了无牵挂。这个从来都坚强勇敢、坚韧不拔的青年被发生在他身上的一切压得喘不过气，觉得一切都失去了意义，不是身临其境的人，根本没法体会他现在的心情。有几次，他都把枪口顶在头上，几乎要拉下扳机，就连他自己也说不清他到底为什么没有这么做。

他不知道自己煎熬中度过了多长时间。当一个黑影从电网的裂口处进到基地里，郑允浩猛然惊醒，被电打了般猛地把枪口对准它的方向。这个修长的影子移动的很慢，左右摇曳，就是另一个游荡在平原上的孤魂野鬼。他死死地盯住它，咽下一口仇恨的唾沫。

好吧，他想，或许他刚刚没有拉下扳机崩了自己，就是为了可以再多宰掉一只怪物。这时候，先爆掉这个丧尸的脑袋然后去死似乎是顺理成章的事情，只是在郑允浩可以举枪瞄准那个东西之前，它一步踏空，然后一头栽倒在地。它身影所在的地方扬起一片灰尘。

郑允浩愣住了。他从来没见过丧尸有这种举动。一线朦胧的希望在他心头点起，在那个东西迟迟不从地上起身、继续阴魂不散地前行的时候熊熊燃烧起来——他们之间隔着两百五十码，郑允浩艰难地从地上爬起身，拖着汩汩冒血的左腿向它靠近接近。

倒在地上的影子一动不动，他的心脏砰砰直跳，后脑勺被太阳晒得发热。当他看清楚倒在地上的不是一头丧尸，而是一个陌生人时，一阵如获大赦的欣喜灌进他的胸膛，使他忘记了一切，飞也似地跑完最后的十几米，跪倒在他的身前。

这个凭空冒出来的陌生人一身黑衣，背着一个满满当当、几乎半人高的徒步背包。他的头颅侧贴在地面上，眉骨和鼻梁的线条锋利深邃，那张可以直接搬上电影荧屏的脸毫无血色，一对淤青般的黑眼圈沉淀在他紧闭的眼睛下方，嘴唇则皲裂脱皮，咧着血口，呼吸幅度轻微到看不清。喜悦在郑允浩心底沸腾翻滚，不过稍纵即逝，接替上来的是无比的担忧。他费尽全力卸掉对方的背包，把这个精干结实的陌生男人翻过身来，他在对方汗水涔涔的脸庞上巡视片刻，然后伸手去探他的脉搏。

它在他指尖下平稳地跳动。郑允浩忘光了五分钟前对命运的诅咒和谩骂，双手颤抖地拿出水壶凑到这个陌生人的嘴边。他没有恢复意识，但贪婪地饮下这汪清泉。这个瞬间郑允浩几乎喜极而泣，他又从胸前的口袋里掏出两枚融化了的黏糊糊的巧克力，塞到这个男人的嘴巴里。

他可真惨。郑允浩脱下腰带当做止血绷带绑在左腿上，这之后把男人的头抱在胸前，用身子帮对方遮挡太阳。他们这个地方已经一个星期没有下雨了，这个人的裤脚却沾满泥泞，不知道是从多远的地方跋涉而来。他腰间的子弹袋可以装二十个弹夹，如今只剩下三个，可见这个男人是费尽一切力量驮着千钧之重的背包，经过三番五次随时可能殒命的苦斗，才终于到达了他们的基地。

对此，郑允浩心中陡然升起一股怜悯。如果没有事故，这里的人们会欣然接纳这位强悍的旅客。但命运反复无常，就在刚才，两年以来风平浪静的绿洲陷落了，不再是一块被赐福的希翼之地，这其中的讽刺让他觉得口中苦涩。

郑允浩怀中失去意识的脑袋呼吸均匀。伤了一条腿，他连自己移动到相对安全的房屋内都做不到，更没有余力多搬一个人。他决定就这样坐在原地，直到对方醒来。在等待中，他神经线上高涨已久的肾上腺素消退下去，取而代之的疲劳开始像潮水一样漫上来。郑允浩咬紧牙关，苦苦坚持，直到他胸口的人睫毛颤抖，张开一双巧克力色的大眼睛。

在对方猛然从他怀里直起身的时候一枚银光闪烁的东西从他眼前晃过。是个“狗牌”②。郑允浩的目光捕捉到上面镌刻的名字。

“Max-Shim”。这四个音节滚动在他舌尖。郑允浩深深地叹了口气，片刻后意识便陷入黑暗。

*

① ：弥诺陶洛斯是一个牛头人身的怪物，性格凶暴残忍，强迫雅典人每年向他进贡童男童女。修斯是腊神话中的著名英雄，他愿作为童男之一前去克里特，穿过迷宫，除掉了这个怪物。  
② ：金属质地的美国军人身份确认牌，俗称“狗牌”（Dog tag）。上有姓名、血型、等必需的医疗相关基本信息。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

郑允浩看见一个人从天空中降落到地上，全身着火般闪闪发光，他明亮的像一座灯塔，使空气中也火光熠熠。当这个人两脚落到地面上时，他觉得仿佛大地都为之震动。等他走到他的面前，他看见来人有着那个先前被他塞了两个巧克力到嘴里的士兵的脸。

“什——么？”

荒谬的梦境让他不自觉地呼喊出声，他张开眼睑，意识朦胧，直到发现自己无法活动手脚，被限制在一件长风衣和皮带改造的拘束衣①中之后真正地清醒过来。不知道出于什么原因，他被放倒在床上，手腕和脚踝被牢固地捆绑着，拼尽全力也无法从这团防水布料里挣脱。弹簧床在他身下发出咯咯唧唧的响声，郑允浩不知道自己被这样束缚了多久，只觉得两条胳膊紧绷僵硬，上臂和肩膀的关节处难以忍受的刺痛，如果再没人来把他身上这件操蛋的衣服剥掉，他一点都不怀疑自己不得不因为血液凝滞、肌肉坏死接受截肢手术。

当然，还必须要找到一个具备进行这种高难度手术医疗条件的地方。郑允浩在心底翻白眼，“该死的。喂——有人吗？”

“别担心，我在这里。”

他刚刚情急之下没留神说了母语，因此，当他在片刻后收到来自另一个人口中同样是韩语的回答，郑允浩诧异万分地扭头向声源方向看去。讲话的人正站在一截楼梯上，郑允浩眼前的情景一时间和他刚刚那个离奇的梦境重叠。这个人非常高，在他迈开两腿，从空中缓缓下落的过程中，白炽灯给他打上一层近乎圣神的光晕。黑头发的天使降下楼梯，来到他的床边，光源这时移动到他的头顶，他身上的光环褪去了，但那双黑色碎发后的眼睛仍然非常明亮。

面前这个挺拔的身影就是自己救下的奄奄一息的人，这叫郑允浩难以想象。面对这张英俊坚毅的脸孔，他的感觉就像被一团棉絮堵在了嗓子里，一时之间哑口无言。思维缓慢地运转，处理着庞大的信息量，他初步判断在自己失去意识之后眼前的男人把他扛到了地下室里，这个暂时安全的地方，并且把他绑成了这个鬼样子，完全当他是精神病院里的一个羊癫疯病患。这让他感到生气。在这之前，发生在日光明媚的中午的惨案同样让郑允浩无法释怀。想到这个，他的心感到麻木且寒冷，但他的胳膊疼得像在着火，更为难以忍受。郑允浩掉下几滴眼泪，不得不暂时屈服于眼前迫切的需求。

“Max，”他想到这个名字，“我们之间需要相互解释的东西实在非常多。首先，我希望你能先把我放开。”

“沈昌珉，你可以叫我昌珉。”矗立在他床边的这道修长暗影以评估性的视线上下扫视他，又把手心盖在他的额头上。他的手掌干燥而温暖。“你是？”

“郑允浩。”

“谢谢你救了我。你还在发烧。现在告诉我，你有没有哪里觉得特别不舒服？”

“不用谢。没有你救我我也会挂掉。不过现在你是在和我开玩笑吗？难道有谁被绑在这种鬼东西里还会感恩戴德吗？”

“抱歉了。这样是为了万无一失。你左腿的伤口我处理过，我认为那是丧尸的咬伤。它的犬齿留下四个圆形伤口，不过在它能撕下这块肉之前，你逃开了，因此还有四条半寸深的割伤。这不会出错的。”

“你说——什么？”

郑允浩怔住了。和沈昌珉刚刚的话相比，他胳膊的情况忽然无关紧要了。他们都非常清楚这意味着什么。

“我从没见过任何被咬伤的人却不被感染的。”沈昌珉目光如炬，直直地俯视他的双眼，“也许是你对这种病毒有抗体，允浩。必须是这样。除此之外我想不到更好的解释了。”

郑允浩忽然想起，大约是两年前的半夜，他难以忍受失眠之苦，翻身起床，拿起那本和他住同个房间的托姆随身携带的《圣经》。当时晴朗的夜幕上看不到月亮，缀满光点，星体们正以亘古永恒的轨迹运行。他好多天没能睡好，头脑昏昏沉沉，根本无法认真阅读，他随便打开书，映入眼睛的第一个句子是：“你在患难的时候呼求我，我就必拯救你。”

当他把枪口对准自己的太阳穴，他不知道有什么道理可以证明活着对他而言是一种恩赐。那个时候，他只是不断地质问自己，一同来到“奥西斯”的时候，不是十一个人吗？那么，其他十个人到哪儿去了呢？为什么他们死了，唯独留下他一个人还活着？②

他看着沈昌珉，感觉唇舌胶着。他品味着两人之间沉默的分量。命运之舟载着他来到此处，使他与一样背负不幸而活的沈昌珉相遇，为他揭示了谜题的答案。如果真如沈昌珉所说的，他的免疫系统中存在着抵御丧尸的钥匙，那么他就不得不活下去，并且试图将它传递。这是否意味着，从今往后，他们的性命被牢牢地捆绑在了一起，他们将像被人热爱的电影中的超级英雄，共同背负这份庞大的责任，在危机四伏的漫漫黑夜中相互扶持，向着黎明破晓的方向前行？

静默中，沈昌珉单膝跪在床边，头发下垂在额头前。他脊背挺直，身姿如同一名宣誓中的骑士。他帮沉浸在自己的思维中的郑允浩解开拘束衣，按摩他缺乏血液循环而发冷的手臂和指尖。

和他一样黑发黑眼的东方青年在他的触碰下无意识地发出细小的呜咽，像只街角里被雨浇透、终于找到一点温暖的猫。

郑允浩发了很长时间呆。沈昌珉耐心地等着他回过神来，然后他们开始交谈。沈昌珉告诉郑允浩自己在病毒爆发前曾是一名空军军官。在了解了沈昌珉的履历和他比自己大四岁的事实后，郑允浩最开始那种恶劣的态度就收敛多了。他甚至开始和沈昌珉用敬语，在劝阻无果后沈昌珉只好无奈地笑了笑，继续叙述下去。

他和两名军校同窗待在一个军队的补给处，直到十天前他的同伴在寻找新的饮用水源时失去踪影。最坏的打算是他的同伴遭到袭击，变成了丧尸，那么很有可能它们会遵循本能回到这个地方。藏身之处不再安全，因此沈昌珉决定依照地图，前往约七十千米之外的、建于一条河流旁的核电站。出发前他与上天打赌会有人将这里当成据点，果不其然，他在电网边缘看了郑允浩。

沈昌珉因为脱水和极度疲劳短暂地失去意识三刻钟，但在郑允浩醒来之前，这个年轻人因为失血和高烧昏睡超过三十小时。在这段时间里，沈昌珉已经用铁条封好了失去电流的电网，绘制了一份基地地图，他对周围的情况已经算得上熟悉。他惊叹于开垦良好的农田，并且好奇地检查了被圈养的动物的情况。母鸡受到仓库爆炸的惊吓，第二天早上全都没有下蛋，除此之外农场里一切都好。

他没有告诉郑允浩的是自己花费一整夜清理一间状似炼狱的屋子这件事。他大概能猜到在这里发生过什么，沈昌珉对和自己来自同一个国度的年轻人感到钦佩。单看郑允浩那张漂亮的脸，你绝对无法想象到他能克服恐惧，做到这样的事，并且从中生还。

他沿着血迹找到一扇大门。门后是血腥屠宰场，地板上满是内脏碎片，肉块和血浆，如果不尽快处理，在新的丧尸涌进来前他们两个就有可能被瘟疫夺走性命。沈昌珉在战场上见过小孩和女人的尸骸堆积如山的场景，因此得以不动声色地将它们搬至空地，焚烧后填埋。他本想为这些合葬在一起的人们竖一块墓碑，由于不知道他们的名字只好作罢。他相信现在不是和郑允浩问起这个的正确时机。

或许他永远也别提这件事比较好。自从清醒后，郑允浩整个人只怏怏地缩在墙角，当沈昌珉把当做晚餐的罐头牛肉和罗宋汤拿到床边的时候，他捂着嘴，几乎吐在床铺里。但沈昌珉没有撤走餐盘，原因不止他不想看到这些他费尽全力背在背包里的罐头被白白浪费。

“我知道你很难过。以你现在的身体状况，必须要吃东西。你可能流掉了一升血，补充铁和蛋白质是非常必要的。而且等下要给你用的两种抗生素都非常伤胃，必须和食物一起服用。”

沈昌珉拿出当教官训话新兵时的刻板语气，说完后就不再看郑允浩。他坐在床沿边，机械地吃掉自己那份晚餐，与此同时仔细研究着一份在宿舍二楼的一个房间里找到的伊利诺伊州地图。当听到郑允浩最终开始艰难地咀嚼吞咽的声音后他如释重负，“帮我看看这些标记是什么意思。”他把地图平摊在床铺上。这个问题一半是为了帮郑允浩分心，一半是刻不容缓的求知欲。他刚刚越过印第安纳的州界限来到这里，必须尽快地掌握更多信息。

郑允浩伸长脖子，尽量避免动到伤腿。“这地图是谢尔盖的。他以前是个苏联间谍，”他沉默了三秒后低声回答，“地图上标字母B的地方是他曾经的联络站，你能在那地方找到通讯器。S的是更大的据点，好比我们现在在的这个仓库。A是美国的军事基地。谢尔盖觉得，世界上所有的幸存者应该都在那些标A的地方群聚。”

沈昌珉默默赞叹谢尔盖的远见。的确如此，谢尔盖的猜想和他从军队内部电台广播里听到的信息完全吻合。他看着这张地图上精确而工整的标注，由衷希望素未谋面的谢尔盖仍然活着。他一定会是他们旅途上强有力的助力。

他吃掉最后一口毫无滋味的罐头青豆，小心地把地图叠好，放进胸前的口袋里。他身后郑允浩很久没有出声，沈昌珉回头查看他的情况，这个时候郑允浩正望向他。

“所以呢，你有什么计划？”

嘴角还沾着一点鲜红的罗宋汤的年轻人神情坚定，他丰满的嘴唇压在一起，抿成一条直线，那双黑白分明的漂亮眼睛里跃动着鲜活的光点。郑允浩的话语中流露出一点毫无意识的依赖，这份信任让沈昌珉久违地感到胸膛鼓胀，他觉得自己心上被长久地被麻木不仁的存活所挤压出来的褶皱首次舒张开来。这是一种奇妙的感觉。

“我要想办法把你带到彼得森空军基地③去。那里有个设施完备的医疗实验室。等你的腿伤好得差不多了，我们就动身。”他望着郑允浩，出于莫名其妙的心情，沈昌珉用拇指蹭掉沾在郑允浩嘴角的汤渍，“在这之前，你得先吃掉你的晚餐。”

一种令他惊异的柔软触感残留在他的指尖。沈昌珉不动声色地收回手，他起身，在郑允浩的注视中走上楼梯，踏进门外一片死寂的深夜。灰白的月光穿透云层，映在地面，使他脚下的一切呈现出一种晦暗而脆弱的透明感。

黑暗中他稳健地迈出每一步，心中一无所惧。

  
** 第一部分完**

① ：拘束衣，用作限制穿戴者上肢活动，目的是保护他人及阻止自我伤害。一旦被穿上，通常都无法自行挣脱，常见于精神病院中。  
② ：化用自笛福的《鲁滨逊漂流记》。  
③ ：位于科罗拉多州的空军基地。距离郑、沈两人所在地卡迈市直线距离约一千六百公里。


End file.
